


Purpose

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [206]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Gen, angsty, greater purpose, season four, set after It's the great pumpkin Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam sees his purpose, his success before him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr.
> 
> It's s4, set after "It's the GReat Pumpkin." Sam's on demon blood and it's not presented as intrinsically wrong. Do not come at me with "wahhh, demon blood evil, wahhh" stuff.

There now being concrete, conclusive proof that Sam’s powers save, he feels pretty damn good about it. And not just save, no. Not the saving he’s been doing, pulling demons out of hosts, saving the hosts. That type of saving he’s been proud of from the start, is the type of thing that he thinks makes this “family business” actually worthwhile.

No, this goes beyond that, as if that wasn’t already good enough. This is saving _Dean._ He saved Dean–and himself, sure, but there was a larger goal here–from an awful fate at Samhain’s hands. He started this whole venture in the first place to save his brother. That hadn’t worked out quite as anticipated–he’s glad for Castiel, and what he did, but he wishes he managed to save Dean somehow, prove his worth. But now he has. He saved Dean, used his powers for what they were intended for from the moment he started building them.

Dean doesn’t see it that way. Dean still resents him, still hates his powers and is uncomfortable with what Sam can do, with what he maybe is. Sam knows this, can accept it. It doesn’t matter. _He saved Dean_. He knows it. He did it. He always wanted to be able to give back in turn.

Dean doesn’t have to appreciate it now, or ever. Sam just likes knowing that this all has _worth_. Sure, the saving people thing is good. But saving Dean, saving family, finally being able to be part of that family missive, is worth everything.

Even the blood. Even knowing that he’s using something given to him by a demon. At least he’s using it well, now, turning a curse into a gift.  Sure, it’s not entirely comfortable. It feels far too much like taking a hit of steroids or something for his taste, only it’s blood and he’s drinking it from Ruby’s veins. A vampire on steroids, he supposes, then firmly pushes the image to the back of his mind for the thousandth time. That’s not what he is. He’s a guy using what he has to do the best he can.

And what he did! Sure, Dean’s still pissed. He probably won’t _stop_  being pissed. But Sam stopped Samhain. He saved the town, maybe the world, himself, and, above all, Dean. He doesn’t regret it. He won’t regret it.

No, Sam saved the day. For once, he saved the day. And he did it thanks to his powers, thanks to his special skill and the hard work he’s put into it. There’s nothing to regret.

But there _is_  something to celebrate. He has to celebrate quietly, he knows. Dean’s pissed, and the angels are on his ass. But that doesn’t mean he can’t be proud.


End file.
